Gilbird
by KagomeKrizZ
Summary: — Hay algo sobre tu cabeza — dijo llevando su mano hacia el pequeño animalito — ¡Quítalo, quítalo! Opaca la figura de mi awesome ser — // Para Preußen-Prussia


¡Dedicado con mucho cariños para Preußen-Prussia! Espero te guste. Mereces mucho más, pero es lo que mi seca mente pudo exprimir. Gracias por los genialosos roles y el intercambio de material prusiano y austriaco (:D)

* * *

Gilbird

Comenzaba a ser irritante.

Tenía un buen rato sentado en el sillón junto a Roderich y este no paraba de mirar insistentemente por encima de su cabeza. Qué tonto señorito, ni siquiera intentaba disimularlo. De pronto vio como el austriaco alzaba su mano y la acercaba hacia él, visiblemente se dirigía hacia su cabeza. Era demasiado. Bruscamente tomó a Mariazell con su mano.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — exigió Gilbert sin soltar a Mariazell.

— ¡No iba a tocarte a ti, Kono Obaka-san! —

— ¡Dirigías tu mano a mi cabeza! —

— ¡No iba a tocarte a ti! Suelta a Mariazell — volvió a decir Roderich, intentando removerse para zafar su querido templo de las manos del prusiano — Sólo quería acariciar a tu mascota — admitió con un leve sonrojo.

— ¿Mascota? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? — dijo Gilbert desencajado y el pollito pio sobre su cabeza.

— De la avecilla que siempre traes contigo — respondió. Gilbert bufó por lo bajo, no se creía esa. Tumbó a Roderich en el sillón y se colocó a gatas sobre él.

— Kesesesese, eres de lo peor. No sabes ni inventar mentiras —

— ¡Mein Gott! No es una mentira ¡Hay un pollo sobre tu cabeza! ¿Cómo llamas a eso? ¿Adorno? ¡Es un animal! —

— No seas tonto Rode ¡Nadie puede traer un pollo sobre su cabeza sin darse cuenta! — rebatió el prusiano. Roderich se quedó en silencio por un momento.

— Oye… Obaka, no me digas que no lo sabías — murmuró.

— ¿Qué? — Gilbert se hizo el desentendido.

— Algún día pondrá un huevo sobre tu cabeza y tú nunca te enterarás del momento en que te convertirás en un nido andante — le dijo sarcásticamente.

— Dices bastantes tonterías — comentó Gilbert y jaló levemente a Mariazell a lo que Austria respondió con un gemido de protesta. Con su mano libre acarició el rostro austriaco, rozando con levedad el lunar bajo sus labios. Roderich soltó un pesado suspiro ante el tacto — Pero si quieres ver al verdadero pollo de Ore-sama sólo tienes que pedirlo, kesesesesese~ — recibió un certero golpe en la quijada ante ese comentario y Gilbird resbaló cayendo en la cabeza de Rodie.

— ¿Qué te hice idiota? — masculló Gilbert cubriendo el lugar adolorido con sus manos.

— Y todavía preguntas, pervertido — respondió Roderich acomodando su ropa.

— ¡Qué lindo! — exclamó el prusiano volviéndose hacia Roderich y llevando su mano hacia el pollito en su cabeza. Roderich se alarmó pensando que quería jalar a Mariazell otra vez y se alejó con levedad.

— ¿Qué haces Kono Obaka? —

— Hay un pequeño y lindo pollito en tu cabeza ¿No te das cuenta señorito? — respondió y Austria bufó por lo bajo, llevó sus manos hasta el pollito y lo bajó formando un pequeño nido con sus palmas para el pequeño. Gilbert llevó su mano hacia el pollito acariciando su plumaje y el animalito comenzó a piar por su nidito en la plateada cabeza.

— Creo que le agrado — murmuró Gilbert con confianza.

Roderich suspiró, sabía que decir algo seria en vano si se trataba de Prusia.

— Bueno me voy. West y yo iremos a por unas cervezas en la noche — se paró y se dirigió a la salida. Al verlo alejarse el pequeño pollito comenzó a piar sin parar y Roderich suspiró, le acarició y se levantó.

— Espera — llamó y Gilbert se giró justo antes de salir — No lo olvides — le dijo y colocó al pollito en su nido nuevamente. Prusia le sonrió y rodeando su cintura lo acercó y le besó con fuerza los labios. Se giró y sin decir nada más salió.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Roderich preparaba su desayuno escuchó unos pequeños golpecitos en su ventana. Fue directo a ver qué era lo que provocaba ese ruidito y al abrirla se encontró al pequeño Gilbird con un moñito, una flor en su pico y una notita amarrada a su patita. Roderich desató la nota y junto a la flor la dejó en la ventana mientras acunaba al pequeño pollito entre sus manos y lo alzaba hasta su rostro.

— ¿De su parte? Gracias — sonrió.

Entonces el pequeño pollito sin previo aviso juntó su piquito con los labios de Roderich fugazmente y luego emprendió el vuelo de vuelta a su hogar. Roderich quedó algo sorprendido por la acción de la avecilla, pero reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido como para agregar…

— ¡Dale un picotazo de parte mía! — soltó una pequeña risilla y entonces tomó la flor y la nota.

Depositó la rosa en un pequeño florero de cristal y luego leyó la nota.

"Tenías razón. Cuando se abra el huevo te daré al pollo.

Por cierto, en la tarde pasaré a pellizcar tus mejillas, kesesesese~"


End file.
